


Temptations

by Fuedra



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Homeworld Setting, Diamonds Are The Same Size As Other Gems, F/F, Gemlings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuedra/pseuds/Fuedra
Summary: During a quite night on Homeworld, Moonstone's Pearl suggests that she go to a special facility which caters to gems baser instincts, and she decides to finally bite the bullet and go, plunging her into a world which will change her whole outlook on both her life, and the regime she has served since she first escaped from the ground.*Authors warning's:If the explicit tag nor the Tentacle dick tag warn you enough, there will be sex in this story, hot and heavy sex, so if that is not your cup of tea, I suggest you dont read, and if you read anyway, dont come bitching to me about it, I wont respond.Also, this story will be exploring some of my idea's on the inner-workings of Gem culture, so if you have your own ideas and don't like contradicting theories, you may want to stay clear of this fic.





	

“Come on Moonstone, you need to cut loose once in awhile, I promise you will enjoy it.”

“For the last time Pearl I don’t need to cut loose!” said Moonstone sternly, the armor clad gem glaring at her pearl with contempt before speaking in a quieter tone. “Besides, this place is obviously violating the law, so the only reason I would go to such a place is to destabilize the lot of them so that they could be taken to a reformation facility.”

“Oh come on it’s not that bad,” said Pearl, “I even heard from White Diamond’s Pearl that she goes there sometimes to indulge in a few naughty sensations.”

Moonstone froze at that, the gem looking to her pearl in shock before speaking, “Y….you are saying my diamond indulges in such….such things.”

“Yes, that is what I am saying, at least according to her own pearl. Now go, you need it!”

The gem stood there for a long moment, then turned and headed out the door, and the last thing she heard out of her Pearls mouth before vanishing via warp pad was, “AND MAKE SURE TO PUT ON SOMETHING NICE!!!”

*

It had been a few minutes since she had left, and Moonstone now found herself outside of Homeworlds most well known secrete, the building simply called Indulgences.

She of course had heard of places like this before, Onyx black buildings mostly on the outlying colonies which catered to gem kinds more….baser wants and desires, be it eating, singing, dancing, or more….carnal appetites.

She still found it odd that such a place existed on Homeworld, but as she stood watching the building, she could see a few gems from Homeworld’s elite heading inside, oblivious to the fact that she was watching due to her chosen looking spot.

However, the more she watched, the more she wanted to go inside, for she had to admit, even she was no stranger to her baser urges.

So, with a quick snap of her fingers to change her imposing white armor to her favorite dress designer, she walked up to the door, going inside and stopping when a imposing looking quartz soldier jumped at the site of her before saluting.

“Madame Moonstone, uh….wh...why are you….?”

“Relaxe Citrine,” said Moonstone, recognizing the soldier and smiling at her before speaking again. “I am here for pleasure, not to shut this facility down.”

The gem looked confused for a moment, then seemed to calm down, before gesturing toward her, “Your hand….please?”

She offered her right hand palm up, showing her gem which Citrine scanned, the gem looking over the data before speaking again. “Now I am required to say this, so please bear with me mam. Is this your first time coming to Indulgences?”

“Yes it is,” said Moonstone, smiling a bit.

“I see, then take this bracelet,” said Citrine, handing her a bracelet with the labeled first timer on it, which she placed on her wrist as he moved out of the way of the door and opened it for her. “We hope you have a pleasant time here at Indulgences Madame.”

“Thank you,” said Moonstone, walking through the door and stopping as the door closed behind her.

The room had a very spacious dance floor, with a corner set up with what looked to me sound equipment producing very rythmic music. It had a bar set up along the far wall, many drinks and foods being made there and taken to tables which lined two of the other walls, near the end of the bar was a door which lead to the upper floors.

She began making her way to the bar, many gems on the dance floor stopping as they saw her, for they all probably recognized her. And when she sat down, she could hear whispers behind her, but she decided to focus on the gem on the other side of the bar in front of her, who looked shell shocked as Moonstone spoke to her.

“Do you perchance have a list of drinks you serve?”

The bartender, a lovely looking Aquamarine, stood there for a long moment, then shook her head to clear it, smiling at Moonstone as she spoke, “Of course, here let me get it for you.”

She reached under the bar, pulling out a menu and handing it to her, Moonstone opening it to find it had two holographic screens, one with an index, while the other was blank and waiting for her to imut one of the index words.

The index was laid out very tastefully. Drinks, Food, Music….Dancers?

“Could you please explain to me what dancers means.”

“Certainly,” said the Bartender, “if you hit that setting, it will show you our list of dances who are here tonight, who will dance for your pleasure in a booth up on the next floor, all you have to do is select the dancer you want and then I’ll get you a card.”

“I see,” said Moonstone, before clicking on the drink menu first and ordering a drink, a cider created on one of Blue Diamond’s moons, and then she went to the dancer's list. She browsed around a bit, nothing really catching her eye till she hit page 13, where a beautiful onyx was displayed in some very….risque attire.

Now it was only known by a few of her sisters, but Moonstone had always had a….well, a strange attraction toward what were often called the dark gems, black gems which seemed to suck in all the light around them. They were just so alluring, she couldn't really explain it….and now she had a chance to indulge.

“See anything you like?” asked the bartender.

“This Onyx if it is not too much trouble?”

The bartender looked at the one she had selected, and immediately her face fell. “Um, I hate to burst your bubble, but this one is favored by one of our high profile clients so maybe you should….”

“I happen to be one of White Diamond’s prized Moonstones, do you think you could possibly make an exception for me?”

The gem looked shell shocked for a moment, then shook her head once more to clear it, then tapped on the screen and waited, a card popping out which she handed to Moonstone before speaking. “Head up the stairs and head to the booth with the number on the card, Lace will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you,” said Moonstone, before taking her drink and heading to the stairs.

She walked up the stairs, heading for the next level and then walking inside, only blushing a little when she saw other dancers performing on polls for several other gems, then she found her seat, a nice secluded booth that could easily sit four, sitting down with her drink and waiting patiently as the soft music playing through the room kept her ruminating on things to come.

*

“Onyx, get your ass in gear you have a client waiting!”

Black Lace Onyx rolled her eyes, the gem beginning to get her outfit ready as she spoke to her manager. “Is it the same client, I swear I see her more and more each day!”

“No it’s a new one,” said the manager, a intoxicatingly beautiful hematite who was holding a data pad in front of her. Your new client is….HOLY FUCKING MAKERS!!!”

“What is it?” asked Onyx, the gem sighing as she thought of the many high class snobs who would probably make Hematit react this….

“It’s Moonstone, the fucking Moonstone, the leader of White Diamond’s Moonstone guard! She….she’s here!”

Onyx turned pale at that, not even noticing as the manager walked up behind her and spun her chair around to get her to face her. “Onyx, this could be big, so I want you to go out there and dance like you never have danced before, and if she asks you for anything, anything at all, you do it, do you understand.”

Onyx nodded, the gem getting up and snapping her fingers to create a very fetching set of attire while her manager went on to babble about the great fortune that had visited them this day.

She walked out to the floor, and she immediately felt eyes upon her, many of them fellow dances, while others were other patrons who had seen her before.

But the eyes which were staring at her the most were the ones of White Diamond’s most prized Moonstone, the gems eyes glowing in the darkness, and with a hunger the likes of which she had never seen before.

She gulped.

*

There she was.

Moonstone had to admit, compared to some of the other dancers that she saw, Black Lace Onyx was wearing a very tasteful set of attire, despite it still being rather showy. As she moved, Moonstone never let her eyes leave her, her gaze honed from years and years of watching out for threats taking in every detail of this beautiful, glorious gem.

She moved with a grace that spoke volumes about her, every movement was controlled, her body moving exactly how she wanted it, when she wanted it to. It spoke of practice, it spoke of training, it spoke of combat.

“A warrior,” she whispered to herself, her gaze becoming even more heated as the gem arrived at her table and bowed.

“Hello Madam Moonstone, I shall be your dancer this evening, and if there is anything else you might need, there is a menu attached to the bottom of the table which you can browse at your leisure.”

“Thank you for telling me,” said Moonstone, before leaning back with her drink and watching as Onyx began to dance for her.

*

She had been dancing for about an hour for Moonstone, and all the while, she had kept her eyes on Moonstone’s face, watching as the the hunger slowly grew in her eyes.

She had seen looks like this hundreds of times before, but never this burning, never this intense, and certainly never at her before. But as she kept watching, she saw that Moonstone could not look away from her form, and every now and then, her tongue would ever so slightly slip out of her mouth to slowly wet her lips.

The thirst was real, all that was left to do was see if her new client was willing to quench it.

*

“You know,” said Onyx as bent her knees to get closer to eye level with her, “I can provide you other services besides dancing, if you wish it.”

Moonstone raised an eyebrow at that, the gem looking her directly in the eyes, “Oh, what do you mean by that?”

“I mean that if you wish, I could provide other services for you….more carnal services.”

Moonstone remained silent, contemplating the words that had just been spoken to her. Of course she knew of the other things that were offered here, but she hadn't dared ask due to her station, fearing that no one would want to be with her because of who she was.

But now, this drop dead gorgeous Black Lace Onyx was offering herself to her, at least she seemed to be.

There was only one way to find out.

*

“So, if I wanted to rut till you were a drooling mess, I could do so?”

She had her.

Onyx smiled, reaching her hand down and pulling the menu from under the table, making sure to let it graze in between Moonstones legs before opening it up and making some movements on the screen, getting everything setup before taking the card that popped out and setting the menu down, then she climbed down from the table and gestured to Moonstone to follow.

“Come with me, it's time we truly sate that hunger of yours.”


End file.
